The Adventure
by Dama da Rosa
Summary: Uma garota temporariamente normal. Um garoto menos normal ainda. Um objetivo. Três desaparecidos. Sete reféns. Apenas duas pessoas para conseguir impedir a morte de dez e talvez toda a população mundial. Duas pessoas contando com inimigos. Duas pessoas tentando conter um sentimento. Duas pessoas tentando esquecer o passado. E apenas uma pergunta: Como sobreviver?


_Londres 14:56, Inglaterra._

 _Natalie Kabra sorriu Para Si MESMA, acabara de Sair do Lugar Que Mais uma incomodava: Uma escola._

 _Andando compras Devagar pelo, avistou Uma incrivel vitrine com lindas ROUPAS uma frente, Andou Rapidamente, ignorando Totalmente OS resmungos das Pessoas Que passavam POR ELA._

 _Entrou na loja, retirou da bolsa Seu Cartão, e Andou Pelos Vários cabides that ali havia, sem NEM Ao Menos Olhar o Preço das Roupas, pegou-as e seguiu o parágrafo Vestiário._

 _QUANDO Já estava Dentro de hum dos boxes, foi retirando Seu sapato, Quando sentiu Vibrações._

 _Entao Ela percebeu._

 _NÃO PODE ser ... Pensou, Como isso ...?_

 _A cabine começou a girar eA jornal Última Coisa Que ELA se Lembra E de um homem colocando hum lenco na SUA boca._

 _Roma, 15:08, Itália._

 _Phoenix Nunca curtiu Muito como Canciones de Seu primo, Assistente de Jonas, na Opinião DELE, Jonah parecia Uma anta gemendo enquanto da Uma luz um hum palhaço, Quando cantava._

 _O garoto era hum Janus, era Ele e, porem Gostava SOMENTE de música Clássica e TALVEZ, mas Só TALVEZ MESMO, OU Uma Duas Canciones de Seu primo ERAM Salvas._

 _He olhou PARA O Lado, muitos guardas estavam com Ele._

 _Olhou tio parágrafo Seu, Assistente de Broderick, abriu a boca, mas um logotipo fechou denovo._

 _Tentou denovo._

 _-S-Senhor Wiz-Assistente? - O homem parecia surpreso cabelo garoto ter dirigido Alguma Palavra á ELE, OU Melhor, Duas Palavras._

 _-Sim, Phoenix? - He levantou Uma sobrancelha._

 _-UE Posso ir Tomar hum ar?_

 _Uh, Por Que Nao? Hm, PODE. A SAÍDA E POR ali - apontou He parágrafo Uma porta distante,_

 _O garoto Correu, literalmente, parágrafo um SAÍDA. Mais de: Não aguentava Ficar ali, precisava Sair._

 _O vento Bateu contra Rosto Seu, de ele se sentiu aliviado._

 _E o Que OS Cahill Mais temiam, Aconteceu._

 _Phoeni sentiu Uma dor aguda não Braço Esquerdo e Levou A Mão Até ali._

 _Olhou o Braço atento._

 _-Por Jane ..._

 _Phoenix desmaiou não Seguinte Minuto._

 _Canadá, 12:34, Quebec._

 _Reagan Holt estava excitada demais Para responder Seu tio, POR NÃO Mais que gostasse Muito dos Ekaterinas, admitiu that Seu Tio Alistair Mandava Quase Melhor Que ELA em tiros._

 _-Denovo, Srta. Holt? - Perguntou He á ELA._

 _-Não, Não ... - Ela Disse com hum muxoxo, puxando uma SUA arma. - Agora E Minha vez._

 _Ela mirou em hum dos bichinhos de pelúcia no centro do Alvo, e POR cinco centimetros Quase o acertou._

 _-Ah, Voce esta me Passando má sorte, - Ela resmungou, Fazendo Alistair rir.- na Próxima trago Madison, ELA NÃO consegue acertar NEM o Alvo._

 _Uma vez de Seu tio e de ele conseguiu hum Prêmio._

 _Ela Andou animada cabelo Parque de Diversões._

 _-Isso Poderia Estar Melhor. - Ela comentou. - Que tal Irmos uma Montanha Russa? Emocionante._

 _He assentiu e Comprou como Entradas, puseram-se na fila._

 _Tomara que ELE vomite, Pensou Reagan, Tomara que ELE vomite ..._

 _Entraram em Seu Carrinho, Reagan gritava enquanto Seu tio estava com Um Olhar assustado._

 _ELE NÃO ESTÁ Ficando enjoado, Pensou Reagan, droga._

 _-TIOOOOO ALISSSSSTAAAAAIRRR! OOOOO TUUUUNEEEEEL!_

 _ELES passaram Por Um grande túnel EO Carrinho Parou._

 _Reagan soltou hum muxoxo:_

 _-UE Vou ver O Que Aconteceu ... - Murmurou e Saiu fazer Carrinho, pulou na grama that havia nsa cantos do túnel. - Tio Alistair, ISSO Olha aqui ..._

 _Alistair se levantou e Andou Até ELA. Viu algo no Chão, OU Melhor, Alguém._

 _SEUS Olhos se arregalaram:_

 _-Senhorita Holt, temo ter that pararmos Pará Ajuda-lo - de Ele falou um olhando, ELA o olhou e franziu o cenho._

 _-Mas O qu ...? - Sua boca foi tampada Por uma mao, ELA não reagiu MESMO instante that also Alistair era agarrado. - Abola Mixolt *._

 _* Me solta ágora._

 _Alistair chutou o estomago de Seu espancador._

 _Efeito Nenhum._

 _Ambos desmaiaram._

 _Brasil, 14:50, Rio Amazonas._

 _Fiske olhou PARA O Rio animado. Nunca estivera Em Algum lugar parecido._

 _-Quando Podemos ENTRAR nsa barcos?_

 _-Logo, Logotipo, Sr. Cahill. - Respondeu O homem que acompanhava LHE. Alguns Minutos DEPOIS ELE falou Novamente - PODE ENTRAR ágora._

 _Fiske Entrou animado nenhum barco Que dividiria com o homem._

 _-Então É Verdade? - Perguntou Fiske com um Sorriso, o homem LHE olhou confuso - Esse rio vai ate o oceano?_

 _O homem murmurou Uma Coisa Como "Sim, ágora Silêncio"._

 _Fiske escorou-se na aba do barco, e bufou._

 _Acabei de perceber Que Não Há nada de interessante here, Pensou entediado._

 _Fiske Olhava Atentamente parágrafo Tudo a SUA volta, MESMO estando Totalmente entediado, Sentia-se curioso._

 _He olhou PARA O rio, e enxergou algo._

 _Um homem ..., pensou, Não É Possível!_

 _-Senhor! Tem um homem ali! - He apontou Abaixo, - nao tem ninguem parágrafo socorrê-lo? Poderíamos trazê-lo parágrafo cá! - Fiske olhou parágrafo O Homem Lá em Baixo de novo e ágora estava virado parágrafo ELE, estava segurando Uma arma._

 _Fiske sentiu algo em Seu Rosto, é tudo ficou escuro._

 _França, 08:09, Paris._

 _Nellie Andou animada Pela Rua de Paris, acabara de Sair de aula de culinária SUA, Iria ágora para comer Seu precioso lanche._

 _Encarou Aquele Enorme letreiro when Chegou em Frente uma cafeteria, Entrou animada._

 _Hum hum café e croissant, por favor ... - Ela pediu QUANDO SUA chegara vez na fila. - Obrigada._

 _Esperou, e Alguns Minutos DEPOIS o Garçom Chegou com Uma bandeja com SUA comida._

 _Ela sugou uma Respiração enquanto o Garçom se retirava._

 _-Perfeito - Murmurou._

 _O que é isso ?, Pensou olhando o Pó encima fazer croissant, DEVE Ser o novo chefe tempero fazer._

 _Comeu, e se sentiu tonta._

 _Desmaiou, Alguns Minutos DEPOIS Chegou Uma ambulancia e Levou-a._

 _Egito, 17:57._

 _Ned, Ted e Sinead caminhavam Lentamente cabelo ESTACIONAMENTO DO HOSPITAL em Que fariam como Consultas com o Doutor Que possivelmente conseguiria Ajudar AOS Irmãos Ted e Ned._

 _Sinead suspirou._

 _-E ENTÃO ...? Como VOCÊS Acham that Vao sor? - Ela Disse when apertou o Botão, ELA encarou OS Irmãos._

 _Ted murmurou algo Como "Deveria Ser normal, Nao?", JA Ned APENAS soltou hum muxoxo de Como Alguém que NÃO estava NEM ai._

 _Sinead revirou Os Olhos e falou:_

 _-Ah, Vamos lá ..._

 _O elevador abriu e Sinead guiou OS Irmãos Até Lá. A porta se fechou, o elevador começou a subir normalmente, ENTÃO ELE chacoalhou e Parou, desceu._

 _Sinead gritou._

 _-O Que ESTÁ acontecendo? - Berrou Ted._

 _-N-Se-NÃO SEI! - Berrou Sinead em RESPOSTA._

 _Urrou Ned._

 _A porta escancarou-se e havia Dois Homens vestidos de pretos com mascaras sem Rosto._

 _Agarraram OS Irmão Ted e Ned, e com Uma Mão Livre hum DELES agarrou Sinead, porem Ela desviou-se com hum soco, conseguiu libertar SOMENTE Ned, that fóruns agarrado Novamente Por Um dos Homens Mais forte._

 _-va, Sinead! Eu cuido de Ted - Gritou Ned._

 _Sinead soluçou, DEPOIS de SOCAR o olho de hum dos Homens de Preto._

 _-UE Amo VOCÊS - Gesticulou e Saiu Correndo._


End file.
